its_the_end_of_the_world_as_we_know_itfandomcom-20200213-history
Sariel Vienna Cerlien
Appearance: A petite girl with long knee-length ebony inky black hair which falls in waves down her back. She has sun-kissed tan skin while kitsune ears peak out from her hair - ebony in color with silver tips. She has an elegant face with stunning emerald green eyes. She wears a skirt with a slit up to her thigh and is often barefoot - her shirts usually consist of a black tank top or a black t-shirt. Abilities: Shadow Abilities- Can manipulate shadows , but only when shadows are noticeable (so if it was cloudy ... she couldn't use this ability - nor can she use it at night), and can only be used for a maximum of 10 minutes. Kitsune forms: While her ears stay out all the time (though often she has the pressed flat to hide against her ebony hair), she can also go into a humanoid form of her kitsune where she has her ears, eyes begin to glow, and nine tails form behind her... and she has her fox form. The fox form is petite and small, ebony black with nine tails and each tail has silver tips. Her humanoid form can be held for about 15 minutes while her fox form can be held for 30 minutes. Though after her forms se often has to recover energy as she will be entirely exhausted. Personality: Ria is a very very unusual individual. She is extremely protective and guards others with no fear. She is fiercely mothering to the others as well. Try to hurt anyone - you get through her and she won't have any fears in pulling out her forms to protect those she cares about. She is shy, elusive, secretive, and quiet. She is curious and honestly very easy to distract if you know where her weaknesses are. Ri is compassionate and kind, strong willed and outgoing when it comes down to it. Be warned though, this girl comes with an endless supply of sarcasm and is absolute brat. Her witty self is always full of comebacks basically stacked in an arsenal, she could out-annoy Iron Man himself if she really tried. She is stubborn and very witty. History: Sariel was born to loving parents, her mother always caring for her until they realized her skills over shadows were unique. Having such a unique talent caused both of her parents to go on the run and hide her. However, their home was set on fire and Sariel was taken from her parents, and used as an experiment. The scientists injected her with some type of serum which caused her to become like a Kitsune essentially...or partially one. After she escaped, Ria managed to find her way to New York City after 4 years. By now she was 13 years old and she took to pit pocketing for survival. However, it grew harder and harder for her to hide her abilities. Eventually she learned how to hide her kitsune traits. As time continued, homeless orphans found her and she became a legend of sorts...being the thief that helped out others - a renegade if you will. Though the group has disbanded, leaving Sari as a thief on her own.